During or after medical procedures, tubes may need to be inserted into a patient to deliver materials, such as fluids or gasses, to the patient. For example, tracheotomies can be performed on patients who suffer from facial trauma or tumors of the head and/or neck. Tracheotomies involve creating an incision in the trachea, which can serve as the entryway for the insertion of a tracheal tube. Tracheal tubes allow a patient to breathe without using the patient's nose or mouth.
However, over time, a tube, such as a tracheal tube, can become dislodged from the patient to the point that the patient no longer receives the material supplied by the tube. In the case of a tracheotomy, sufficient dislodgment of the tracheal tube can prevent the patient from receiving adequate oxygen, which can lead to serious injury or death. As such, there is a need for a device that notifies the patient, medical professional, or other caregiver that the tube has been dislodged, so that the patient or caregiver can take quick and effective corrective action to return the tube to a normal working configuration.